To Give and Receive
by animewarrior519
Summary: Karin's feeling low and missing her brother, who's off fighting. When Toushirou sees Karin so saddened, he feels he must do something to bring a smile back to her face. One-shot. Hitsukarin ofcourse. R&R.


**This is my new one-shot, called To Give and Receive. I hope you all love it because it was mostly a spur of the moment thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Flashbacks_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

**Hyorinmaru speaking**

* * *

To Give and Receive

A sixteen year old was walking towards her house after a soccer game. Kurosaki Karin was having a somewhat rough day, all because of what happened at her said soccer game.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Karin!" said one of her friends._

"_I'm coming, jeez. Don't wet yourself" she joked._

"_Ha-ha, now come on" said her soccer teammate._

"_It's not like we're going to miss the game" Karin stated._

"_I know, but I want to get there as soon as possible so I can do my good luck ritual. You know I have never missed doing that ritual before every game. That's why we always win" he explained._

"_No, we always win because I'm the best player you've got, and I never miss a game" boasted Karin._

"_Yeah, you're not cocky at all" her friend said as he rolled his eyes._

"_Since when did I say I wasn't cocky" joked Karin._

_Soon, they were at the game. The game was won easily by the Karakura team. As Karin listened to her friend go on about how his ritual saved the day, she looked into the crowd for her father or sister. They weren't there._

_Karin's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment that her family hadn't seen her hostile win over the opposing team. _

_As she returned to her locker room, she picked up her cell phone and realized that during her game she had received a text message. It read:_

_Srry, cudnt make it. Will Xplan at home_

_-Yuzu_

_Karin sighed at the message before shoving her cell phone in her pocket. She then changed clothes and left the locker room feeling dejected._

_Flashback_

* * *

That's why Karin was so angry. She was a little mad a her sister, mad at herself for not understanding that what her sister had to do must've been really important for her to miss the game, but mostly she was mad at her brother.

Why?

Because when Karin was younger, her brother wouldn't miss a single game. He'd always be cheering for her in the stands, even bringing his friends along if he had too. Now everything was different because of the stupid soul society.

Yes, Karin was aware of everything her brother was doing and it ticked her off. She didn't believe it was fair that Ichigo got to live in soul society and save the world from what most humans couldn't even see. It wasn't that she wanted to fight hollows, but she didn't like the way her brother blew his family off to go fight the senseless beings.

A headache then overcame the girl.

"Speak of the devil" she muttered as she felt a hollow coming her way. She got her soccer ball ready as the hollow came in sight.

"I got it, Kurosaki" said a voice as the supposed voice put a hand on her shoulder before shunpo-ing up and slicing the hollows mask in two with his sword, Hyorinmaru.

Karin had to remember to thank the white haired teenager for saving her from wasting a perfectly good soccer ball on hollow killing.

"Hey Toushirou" greeted Karin as the hollow disintegrated.

"Hello, Kurosaki" he greeted back as he walked over to her.

Karin and Toushirou had met multiple times since their first meeting in the street that day years ago. In fact, every time Toushirou was assigned a mission in the world of the living, he would make a trip to see her.

"So, why are you here this time, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"Just sent to ask Urahara some stuff for Yamamoto" he answered with a shrug.

The relationship between the two was much more different after knowing each other for so long. Toushirou only had a couple of friends that were girls, and Karin definitely qualified as Toushirou best friend that was a girl. Actually, she qualified as Toushirou's best friend period. He couldn't help but wonder how he had ever gotten so comfortable with a human girl.

"They sent you down here just to ask questions?" asked Karin as she began walking.

"Yeah, I think their taking my abilities for granted" commented Toushirou as he walked beside her. Karin giggled at his comment.

_There's nothing like that laugh in the whole soul society. I can't believe how much I actually lo- like her laugh… and her smile… and how bright and joyful her eyes get when-_

_Wow! Where did that come from?!_

Toushirou mentally shook his head.

"So how's Ichi-nii doing?" asked Karin curiously.

"Still buried in mountains of paperwork" replied Toushirou.

"I see…" said Karin.

Toushirou took a sideways glance at her to see her eyes were saddened and disappointed.

"How long has it been since you've last seen him?" he asked.

Karin's eyes widened at his question, and she realized that she must have just showed the disappointment she was feeling. Her face then lit up with a forced smile.

"It's only been five months, I'm sure he'll be back soon" she said with forced happiness. Toushirou looked down at her.

"I can tell when your smiles are forced and when they're real, Kurosaki" he stated. Karin looked at him before sighing. She knew she could never get a fake smile past her shinigami friend.

"I just miss him that's all" Karin replied. They were almost at the Kurosaki household.

Soon, they had made it to the door of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"You coming in?" asked Karin.

"No, I have stuff to do back at the company" he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you around, Toushirou" Karin said as she stepped into the doorway.

"Kurosaki" called Toushirou. Karin turned to him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You don't really believe he's coming back anytime soon, do you?" asked Toushirou though he already knew the answer.

"Honestly, I don't even believe he'll be back in time for me and Yuzu's birthday next year" she said sadly before going inside the house and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

As Toushirou sat in his office doing paperwork, he found himself unable to concentrate.

_Did you hear the hopelessness in her voice?_

**Yes, I did **replied his zanpakuto.

_I hate to see her that way_

**You and I both**

And it was true. Even Hyorinmaru had even grown to love the Kurosaki. He liked her spirit and always said that he couldn't wait for the day that he would fight whatever zanpakuto that girl possessed inside her. Not only that, but he knew that his wielder had a crush on the said Kurosaki.

_And as long as I feel this bad, I'll never get any work done_

An idea then hit Toushirou, but as soon as he thought it through he groaned.

_This is going to suck for me_

**Come on, it's the least you could do for her, considering that you missed her sixteenth birthday.**

_Ugh… I am just too nice for my own good._

And with that thought Toushirou left his office to go the Fifth division.

* * *

The next day Karin was still bummed about her brother. Then when Karin was in her room she suddenly heard her sister yell.

"Karin, come down stairs, quick!" Yuzu yelled.

"Coming" grumbled Karin before leaving her room and stepping gracefully down the stairs.

"What is-?"

Karin mouth then went agape as she saw right in her living room was Ichigo Kurosaki, her supposed MIA brother.

"Ichi-nii…" muttered Karin.

Ichigo looked up at her and smiled brightly in his gigai.

"Hey Karin" he replied.

Karin smiled and ran into her brother arms. She hugged his waist tightly.

"I didn't know you were coming by" Karin said into her brother's chest.

"Neither did I" said Ichigo. Karin pulled her face back and looked up at her brother.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday, I don't know why, but all the documents I was supposed to look over and sign were transferred to another division. So, with all that free time, I decided I wanted to see my family" Ichigo explained. Karin's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked in surprised.

Then she felt a familiar reiatsu that she hadn't noticed before. She immediately looked outside the window just in time to see something white in the edge of the windows sight before it disappeared. Karin smirked.

"Hold on, Ichi-nii, I'll be right back" said Karin and before Ichigo could ask, Karin was outside the door.

Karin ran up her street and yelled when she saw and confirmed white hair.

"Toushirou! Wait up!" she shouted. The white haired boy stopped and turned around to see Karin running after him.

He stood and waited till she caught up.

"Toushirou, why?" asked Karin as she caught her breath. Toushirou waited before the panting stopped before answering.

"I knew you wanted him to be with you, so I pulled some strings" he said as he shrugged in his gigai body.

He didn't expect it, but Karin suddenly tackled him in a hug and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much" she whispered in his ear before letting go.

"No big deal" he said, but he was blushing from when Karin's breath had brushed against his neck and ear.

"Still, thanks, Toushirou. I owe you" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, don't mention-"

But his voice got caught in his throat as Karin pulled the front of his shirt and smashed her lips on his. It was short and forceful, and Toushirou was skyrocketing inside. Soon, Karin pulled away.

"Now, you owe me" said Karin with a seductive smirk.

"Uh…" was all the stooped Toushirou could say.

"I'll see ya around, Toushirou" replied Karin before running back towards her house.

Toushirou stood there for a moment before touching his lips, where the memory of her kiss remained. Toushirou smiled softly.

_All the paperwork from the fifth division that I had to do was so worth it._

* * *

**Well that was To Give and Receive And that was probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. So did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
